Valentine's Day
by El Dorado
Summary: Council of Seven insanity. It's about Valentine's Day gone wrong due to Melody, Malik, and Leehalt's evil ploting... umm yeah. Please Read and Review.
1. Default Chapter

            This is weird little fic about Valentine's Day. It centered on. Melody. Yes I know it's a shock, my stomach churns every time I think about it. But it just popped into my head and I had to write it.

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own Wild Arms or any of the related characters and other things so umm. yeah pity me.

Here we go.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**February 11th, 12:00 pm - Three Days before Valentine's Day  **

Werner sat at chair idly looking over some papers as he bit into a sandwich. Leehalt was definitely overworking him. Werner sighed deeply as he set the papers aside. He did want to rejuvenate Filgaia, but work during his lunch hour? Eating was more important than pleasing Leehalt. That's for sure. Werner took a huge bite out his sandwich. He really missed Ekatrina's cooking; then again he really missed her. 

            Suddenly Melody plopped into the chair next to him. Werner vaguely wondered why she couldn't sit somewhere else. Melody, though usually nice, was vain. There was no other way to describe it. A conversation with her would usually entail hearing her life story twice over. And Werner really wasn't in the mood. 

            However, Melody seemed to lack her usual bravado as she mumbled, "Umm. Werner do you know what special occurrence is coming up?" 

            Werner thought for a second then replied, "Is there a sale on clothes or makeup?"

            Melody gaped at him. "Are you making fun of me?" she asked. 

            Werner hadn't meant to insult her. It was a pretty logical answer. He apologized anyway. 

            Melody nodded. "Hmm. it's okay I guess." She inhaled deeply. "The special occurrence is Valentine's Day. Its three days from now. And we're having a party. Isn't it great." she announced with much more enthusiasm than needed. Leehalt, who was nearby, muttered something under his breath that sounded remarkably like "senile woman." Melody flashed an obscene gesture behind his back but otherwise ignored Leehalt. 

            "Yes, it is," answered Werner instantly thinking of Ekatrina. He had forgotten all about the holiday even though the party had been scheduled weeks before.  Werner suddenly became aware of the awkward silence he had created. "Do you have anyone special in mind?" he blurted out suddenly. He said it to be polite but immediately regretted it; he didn't want to hear about all of Melody's potential boyfriends. But it was too late to take it back.

            Melody's cheeks flushed slightly as she managed to blurt out, "No not really. How about you do you have anyone?" 

            "My wife of course."

            Melody was shocked. She hadn't known. "Oh well. that makes sense" she mumbled, casting her eyes downward. She glanced up, smiling forcibly. "Eh well get her something nice you hear? Something like chocolate," she announced. 

            Werner nodded, a bit surprised by Melody's behavior. "Umm. sure." 

            "It's what every girl wants from her Valentine," she added. Noting Werner's puzzled look she stood up. "Well I got to get going okay? Bye." He watched Melody walk away more than a little confused about what had happened. 

************************************************************************

            "You knew he was married?!" exclaimed Melody her temper flaring up. Malik nodded half-heartedly. 

            "Yup, I did," he replied, failing to understand why she was screaming at him.

            "Ugh. and you let me almost make a fool out of myself?" she asked in disbelief. 

            Malik sighed quietly. "I didn't know you were going to do something so stupid, okay. Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do." He turned away. 

            Melody, in her frustration, picked up a blank sheet of paper from Malik's desk. Malik watched with a sort of detached interest as she crumpled it into a tight little ball. He was slightly surprised when it hit him in the face. 

            "Take that," she declared. Malik stared at her.

            "That was strange." he began after a considerable amount of time had passed. "But I suppose it was better than the time you threw a chair at me."

            "I couldn't throw it today, you're sitting on it," stated Melody as she pointed at him. Malik laughed. 

            "And people say I'm weird."

            "You are Malik. You are," mumbled Melody suddenly sounding tired. 

            "What's wrong?" asked Malik with just a hint of concern.

            "He's married," yelled Melody. 

            "Oh is that all?" asked Malik as he picked up a pen and scribbled something on a piece of paper. Melody glared at him.

            "You're so insensitive," she scolded. He nodded and looked over some notes that he had jotted down. "Well, say something," Melody commanded.

            "I say that he's off limits and you should chase someone else." replied Malik. He paused as if thinking. "Also I doubt you'd succeed in breaking Werner and Ekatrina apart if you're that type of woman." 

            Melody scowled at him. "Why couldn't I? And who could ever replace Werner?"

            "You can't because Ekatrina and Werner love each other and have a daughter. Also anyone could replace Werner."

            "So what, I could care for Virginia. And who is anyone?"

            Malik sighed and put down the pen he'd been chewing. "You can't rip a child away from their mother, it's not right." He muttered something to himself that Melody couldn't hear. "And.anyone is anyone." 

             "Who's anyone? Someone like you?" asked Melody. Malik threw his head back and laughed. Melody glared at him. "What's so funny?"

            "Nothing. I'm not included in 'anyone'. I meant someone like Duran or maybe even Elliot."

            "Well then, in that case I must separate Ekatrina and Werner." 

            Malik shrugged his shoulders. "If you insist in wrecking a perfect family relationship, have fun and talk to Leehalt, he'll help." Malik seemed in hurry to get her out of his office it seemed. Melody, taking the hint, thanked him and left. 

            Malik picked up the horribly chewed up pen as if to write something. He suddenly started laughing. "Someone like me?" he mumbled shaking his head in disapproval. He began to chew the pen once more.

************************************************************************

            ". And I said I wanted to break up Werner and Ekatrina.and he told me to come see you." concluded Melody hiding her anxiety. The way Leehalt looked at her when she said 'Ekatrina' made Melody wonder if she'd make it out alive. She was very relieved when Leehalt simply smiled.

            "Malik's right," began Leehalt pleasantly. "I can help you. but it'll take a little work." He paused, glancing about suspiciously. Paranoia was one of Leehalt's dominant traits. "Come closer." He commanded. Melody leaned in close eager to hear what Leehalt had planned.

            He whispered something in her ear. Melody nodded. More whispering. Shock. Whispering. "Leehalt that just may work!" exclaimed Melody pulling away. "So we start tomorrow?"

            "Yes,"

            Melody smiled. Maybe Leehalt wasn't as crazy as she had thought. And maybe. just maybe Valentine's Day would actually be great.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            So what did you think? Weird? Interesting? Evil maybe? Please review.  


	2. Plan Revealed

            And here we go with chapter 2. This chapter's about the length of the first one which isn't very long. There's some romance coming up in the next chapter but this chapter is pretty straight forward. It contains maniacal Leehalt stuff and we finally see Duran. not good. Anyway read ahead.

Standard Disclaimer: I own no part of the Wild Arms Trademark, all I own is the twisted ideas put into this fic. 

Here we go.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**February 12th, 9:00 am- Two Days before Valentine's Day**

            "So explain to me again why I'm doing this?" asked Malik, already having doubts about the scheme Leehalt had concocted. 

            "Because neither Melody nor myself are capable of getting Werner to invite Ekatrina to our stupid Valentine's Day party," replied Leehalt, a tiny bit annoyed. After all it was one thing to answer a question and another thing to answer a question three times. 

"You need to help us," added Melody "because if you do I'll _finally_ have Werner. Also." 

            "I'll _finally_ have Ekatrina." cut in Leehalt. 

            Malik looked at them both. "And you've both _finally_ gone crazy." he replied, standing up.

            Melody looked at him. "You're standing up... does that mean you'll help?"

            "That's ridiculous. it means I want to stand," stated Malik. 

            Leehalt glared at him, making Malik just a little uncomfortable. Sure they were on pretty good terms, but still you could never be too sure with Leehalt. The only one who had the nerve to confront Leehalt was Werner and that was a bravery brought upon by time old rivalry. As for everyone else. Leehalt's wrath was not a force to reckon with.

            "What you want to do is of no relevance, what you're going to do is another story entirely," growled Leehalt losing whatever little patience he had. He had waited much too long for this and he wasn't going to have it ruined because of hesitation on Malik's part. "You're going to help us okay?"

            "I don't have a choice do I?"

            "Nope, none whatsoever."

************************************************************************

            Malik stood in front of the door, still hoping he could charm his way out of helping the two love struck idiots. However, it was inevitable. taking a deep breath he stepped into Werner's office. 

            At first Werner didn't notice that Malik had entered. He was too busy writing something. Malik saw it best to take his time and make some idle conversation before he carried his mission out. 

            "Hey, Werner how are you?" greeted Malik. 

            "Oh, what a pleasant surprise. I'm doing great," answered Werner. 

            "That's good," Malik paused looking at the paper Werner had been writing on with a sense of scrutiny. "What are you writing?" 

            "Oh this? I'm writing a letter to Ekatrina," stated Werner.  

            "Hmm. Valentine's Day is coming up soon, you must think of her a lot around this time." Malik pretended to think about his statement. Werner missed the pretend part. 

            Werner frowned slightly. "No it's not because of Valentine's Day. I always think of her. Though I guess I did begin to think of her with more intensity since Melody reminded me of the occasion yesterday."

            Malik leaned against the wall and continued, "You wanna know what I think you should do?" He paused for a moment then said, "I think you should have Ekatrina and Virginia come over for the party."

            "Yes, that would make sense." Werner laughed. "But Leehalt almost had a heart attack last time they visited."

            "Is that an entirely bad thing? Besides I know how you like to antagonize him." 

            "I do not like to antagonize him," argued Werner. He chuckled a little realizing that anyone could see through his lie. 

            "Yeah, sure. but speaking of antagonizing, Pete's on my case about my work habits so I got to get going." Malik edged closer to the door and was about to step out but he stopped. "Anyway think about it, I'm sure everybody will be glad to have them over." Malik then left and slammed the door. 

            No sooner had he left Werner's office than he came face to face with Melody. She seemed angry. "That sure took you long enough! What happened!" yelled Melody. 

            Malik scowled. "If you speak to me like that I won't tell you. also we're right in front of Werner's office. he's not deaf you know."

            Melody lowered her voice considerably. "Fine then. I'm sorry I was just nervous. I didn't mean to yell."

            Malik simply nodded. "It went fine. He'll probably bring Ekatrina and Virginia  over. Then you two can commence plan 'Separate Werner and Ekatrina' okay?"

            "Good." She was quiet for a moment. "Thank you this means a lot to me." She hugged him tightly.  

            Suddenly someone behind the pair coughed. Melody released Malik and whirled around to face the newcomer. Melody screamed as she saw Duran. Malik groaned.

            "You screeched in my ear!" complained Malik.

            "I'm sorry but I think you should blame Duran here for startling me." Melody clenched her fists and glared at Duran. "What are you doing here?" 

            "Nothing," Duran smiled smugly. "I was just strolling around when I over heard something interesting." He halted, letting his words sink in. "Yes. very interesting. I've always thought you were that type of woman what with your flirtatious nature. But this is indeed too much. a married man? I wonder how the rest would react. especially Werner." 

            "If you tell anyone I swear I'll wring your neck." snarled Melody. 

            "Melody," advised Malik, "Please calm down." 

            "Stay out of this, Malik!" roared Melody. 

            Duran laughed. "Malik's actually right. you really should stop your violent rampage. I'm a reasonable man. we can negotiate." 

            Melody knew she was beat. Sighing she mumbled, "Fine then, name your terms." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So the next chapter is underway. Don't worry. Umm. why do I waste you time with these after thoughts? I don't know. anyway read and review.


	3. Things Fall Into Place

            This is the weird chapter… or at least the weirdest one so far. But it's not that bad I think. 

Standard Disclaimer: If I owned the Wild Arms trademark I would actually be happy… now what does that tell you?

Here we go…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**February 12th, 1:00 pm- Two Days before Valentine's Day**

            "I have to go on a date with Duran… Duran!" complained Melody as she walked down the hallway with Malik. She was really starting to despise Duran if she hadn't already. 

            "You should be happy he's not demanding more…" replied Malik. Melody frowned at him.

            "You think this is funny don't you?"       

"Oh relax…"

"Telling me to relax is not helping anything…"

"You want to know what I'll help you?" Melody nodded. "You can just drop the whole thing… maybe if he tells Werner, you can deny it," suggested Malik hopefully. 

            "Not a chance." Melody walked into a nearby room, Malik following her. Standing near a long table, she stared at her watch distastefully. "Leehalt's late." 

            "I wouldn't worry about it if I were you." 

            Melody made a little grunt and sat down. "You know," she burst out suddenly, "My mother was married at my age." 

            "And what relevance does that have to the topic at hand?" questioned Malik.

            "I hate her… and Ekatrina for that matter." 

            "Because they're married?" 

            "Exactly." Melody paused to light up a cigarette. She inhaled deeply. "Malik can I ask you a question?" 

            "I guess."

            "What is it about a man that makes him so blind to the fact that a woman is fawning over him every waking moment?" 

            Malik looked at her strangely. "Who? Werner? You don't exactly make your infatuation for him that obvious…" he muttered.  

            "Werner? Oh yeah Werner… He just drives me wild…" Melody blew a plume of smoke at Malik. He coughed. Melody laughed. "Look… your eyes are tearing up… you must really hate smoke." 

            "Yes I really do…" grumbled Malik as he swiped at the smoke around him.  

            "Don't whine… I'll put it away." Melody smothered the tip of the cigarette with her fingers. She then slipped the half done cigarette in her pocket. "You know, that was a huge sacrifice… you should be very grateful." 

            "Because you took a lull in your life destroying habit? It can't mean that much to you…"

"Hey… if there is something love: its smoking."

            Malik was certain married woman like Ekatrina didn't say things like that. But Melody was Melody… and if destroying her lungs meant so much to her... "Fine go ahead and smoke to your cigarette…"

            "No, no you mean more to me than smoking…" replied Melody. 

            "But you just said that you the only thing you love is smoking." 

            "I did, but I also like good looking men."

            Malik chuckled. "And then you have the nerve to wonder why you're still unmarried."

            "I guess I really shouldn't say things like that," Melody mused aloud. "But I really can't help it." 

            Malik shrugged. "That doesn't make much sense…"

            "Yeah… well I don't have to explain anything to you."

"Don't get all mad." Malik stopped for a moment then mumbled, "Leehalt's still not here…" 

"Hmm…Yes I know… I was trying to be patient but I give up." She stood up dusting imaginary dust from her lab coat. "Let's go yell at him." 

************************************************************************

            "Why are you here Maxwell?" asked Leehalt with more than slight disgust. He didn't have to fake it… just because the plan was falling together it didn't mean that his hatred for Werner had been dismissed.

            "I came to tell you that Ekatrina and Virginia are coming to our party and remind you to treat them with respect," said Werner with just as much loathing. 

            The look on Leehalt's face was priceless.  It was a mixture of disbelief and just over all horror. "What do you mean… don't tell me… their coming?!" yelled Leehalt in a fit of rage. 

            Werner nodded. "Yes they are… and I expect you to treat them well."

            "They are _not _coming…"

"Yes they are… now I've got to be going… have a nice day Leehalt…" 

            Leehalt waited until Werner had slammed the door and he couldn't hear Werner's laughter before he began his own. He laughed maniacally for a good 4 minutes. It was working just as planned. He would finally marry Ekatrina… and maybe with a little luck he could go into the acting business. 

************************************************************************

            "Leehalt we've been waiting for the longest time and you're here relaxing in your office?!" scolded Melody as she stomped into Leehalt's office. Malik muttered something in agreement. 

            "Oh I apologize… but I have good news…" said Leehalt. Melody gave him a look that said "it better be worth my time" but simply nodded. "Take a seat… make yourself comfortable and then I'll tell you," he continued.

            Melody thanked him and sat in the only other chair in the room. Malik frowned as he realized he would be standing.

            "He was probably offering the seat to me…" argued Malik.

            "You whine too much… first about me smoking and now about the chair… be a man already!" chided Melody. Malik scowled at her. Melody's expression softened a bit. "Don't look at me like that…" she pleaded. "We'll share… but it's only because you're cute."

            "Oh so that's what good looks are for…"

"Naturally…"

Malik laughed. "Thanks," He gestured for her to slide over a little and sat down. The two were now seated though rather uncomfortably…

            "Well, now that everyone is settled… I'll tell you the good news," stated Leehalt. "Werner is definitely bringing Ekatrina and that little brat to the party." 

             "So it's all set then… you two will finally begin part two of your evil scheme?" asked Malik. 

            "Of course… we start tomorrow, right Leehalt?" asked Melody.

             "No it's the day after tomorrow, Valentine's Day itself, that we commence part two." Leehalt sighed. "Tomorrow we decorate…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            So how was this? I want to know what you people thought of it. This is part of my going away for four days present… enjoy and please review…


	4. Eyesore

I really don't know what to say about this chapter… It's kind of weird and goes off on a random tangent. Though I always end up adding unrelated details don't I? Hmm… Please read anyway.

Standard Disclaimer: Nope don't own anything…

Here we go…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**February 13th, 10:00 am- One Day before Valentine's Day**

            "I was thinking orange and purple," announced Melody as she looked around the empty room. 

            "And everyone else was thinking… red," stated Elliot as he pinned a red heart on the wall. Melody scowled. 

            "Orange and purple are prettier…" protested Melody.

            "No they aren't."

            "Oh yes they are…"

            "You're wrong…"

            "Well you're dumb."

            "Well you're…" 

            "That's enough, both of you," interrupted Pete sounding a bit aggravated. "The last thing we need is this juvenile holiday sparking another juvenile argument."

            Melody turned to face him. "It's not juvenile; Valentine's Day is romantic."

            Pete looked like he wanted to contradict Melody but contented himself with putting up some decorations. 

            Melody was a bit disappointed, she had expected a more of a fight. Now what could she do for fun… "Malik what do you think? Do you think it's juvenile?"

            "No not at all… Pete just likes to call everything juvenile…" replied Malik.

            "Well, of all the juvenile things…" Pete stopped realizing that Malik had made his point. All of them laughed.

            "Okay that's enough mockery…" scolded Leehalt. He was now admiring a bunch of hearts he had pinned onto a corner. Now… if he could find a picture of Ekatrina…

            "Leehalt that's ugly," exclaimed Melody suddenly. Leehalt frowned as she rearranged his decorations. "There that's much better… and now the finishing touch." Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out two rolls of streamers. "Orange and purple…" 

After renovating Leehalt's special corner, Melody began taping the colorful ropes all over the room. 

"Now that is ugly…" said Malik as he witnessed the room's transformation. Melody laughed. She walked over to Malik and wrapped the streamers around him. 

"There," she declared proudly, "orange and purple are definitely your colors." Malik chuckled and began to remove the streamers. "No leave them." Malik ignored her and continued.

Leehalt was currently fixing his creation. "Hey," he paused in his activities. "Werner's not here...." He glanced around as if he expected Werner to appear with a loaded pistol. He mumbled something and went back to his wall.

"Yeah, nor is Duran," added Elliot mirroring Leehalt's suspicion.

Melody gasped suddenly. She glanced at Malik. "If he broke his promise…" she began.  "I don't trust him…" She stood up suddenly. "Come Malik we're going to go check if Duran kept his word." She picked up the edge of a streamer and dragged Malik forward. 

"You're choking me…" mumbled Malik. 

"Come on hurry up."

************************************************************************

            Melody burst into Werner's office with Malik in tow. And surely enough there was Werner and Duran talking. "Duran what are you doing?" demanded Melody. Both men seemed slightly startled. 

            "Nothing…" replied Duran, "Oh did you think…" He laughed. "You're really very silly." 

            Melody glared at him. "Don't push it..." 

            "So he's not betraying you, can we go now?" asked Malik, tugging at the length of party decorations wrapped around his neck.  

            Werner laughed. "Melody what did you do to him?" 

            "Oh this… nothing really," said Melody.

            "Are you kidding? She almost killed me…" Malik threw off the last remaining bits of orange and purple onto the floor. "There… I can move now."  

            "Wait… a minute have you guys started decorating?" asked Werner in slight alarm. 

            "Yes, we have… why?" answered Melody.

            "I better get decorating too or this may turn into a catastrophe…" 

            "Okay we'll come with you."

************************************************************************

            "Ah, it burns my eyes…" exclaimed Malik. Even Werner couldn't have described it better. The room was literally an eyesore. Leehalt had hoarded all the larger, brighter hearts and placed them in a corner; horribly arranged… The rest of the room wasn't much better. The walls were adorned with red hearts, some torn by Elliot's rough handling and the streamers… purple and orange?

            "What is this?" yelled Werner more out of surprise than anger. He had expected a catastrophe… not this. 

            "It's a manifestation of your hideousness…" stated Leehalt. He didn't have an artistic eye, but it was ugly. And he couldn't pass up a chance to insult Werner.

            "Listen Leehalt, I don't have time to waste with your idiocy," snapped Werner. 

            "Idiocy? You shouldn't be talking…"

            "Shut up!''

            "Maxwell…"

            "Stop it both of you," shouted Duran. "It doesn't matter whose face the room is a manifestation of. Nor does it matter who's more intelligent. All that matters is that we get this place fixed up." 

            "I'd never though I'd say this but Duran is right. We need to fix this place up…"

            Everyone murmured in agreement. They'd start from scratch… and try to do a better job. All they needed was new decorations, cooperation, time, tape, artistic talent and a whole lot of other things they didn't have. How bad could it come out?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            This was a little weird… but the next chapter is even weird and more random… oh well it'll get interesting… a little story about Melody's past and other odd good stuff. Please Review… However it probably won't be posted until after Valentine's Day… on Tuesday maybe… So I'm leaving this chappy and the other as a present.


	5. A Night Out

            After four days I'm back. I hope this is worth the time I put into it. It's longer than all the other chapters because it has weird stuff in it. There are some guest appearances and a pre party party.  Please read…

Standard Disclaimer: If I borrow the characters… and they come back a little damaged… that's not a problem is it?

Here we go…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**February 13th, 11:00 pm- One Day before Valentine's Day**

            Pete yawned loudly. He had worked a little too hard it seemed. Talk about burning the midnight oil… okay, so it wasn't really midnight but it was late enough. "I'm leaving… can I count on you guys to finish decorating?" asked Pete loudly. Elliot nodded. Pete picked up his jacket and put it on. "Will you remember to lock up? After all the name 'Leiline Observatory' makes people automatically think that this place is full of valuables…" Melody gestured for him to shut up then told him they would. Pete walked to the doorway as leaving then stopped. A collective sigh was heard. "Oh and Malik, if yet _another_ fight breaks out, the emergency hatchet is in the hallway, ok?" Malik mumbled something which Pete took to be a yes. After waving briefly, Pete Inkapilia left the building.

            "Hmm… there goes the last shred of sanity…" said Malik half-heartedly. Werner had left earlier to pick up Ekatrina and Virginia and Leehalt had made up some excuse to leave as well. Not Leehalt that was sane anyway…

            "Yes…" agreed Elliot. He seemed thoughtful as he stood up. "Now we can all do something fun." 

            "What about our promises to Pete?" questioned Melody as she straightened the table cloth on a nearby table. 

            "We will lock up, and I know where the hatchet is," answered Malik. "Besides we're practically done decorating."

            "Yes… it does look great doesn't it?" mused Melody as she inspected their handiwork. 

            "Yes it does… and best of all no purple or orange…" stated Elliot. Melody glared at him.

            "Don't you dare mock _me_, Elliot…" warned Melody. 

            "Let's not get Elliot's blood on our decorations…" advised Duran. 

            Melody turned to face him. "We don't need _your_ insight on this Duran," she yelled.

            "Exactly…" began Elliot as he closed in on Duran. "Is anyone opposed to getting Duran's blood on our decorations?"

            Malik sighed. "Look, I like group murder as much as any of you but isn't there a better way to waste our time?'

            Melody seemed hesitant to cease the upcoming attack but finally relented as a new idea hit her. "You know what you're right… we're all single… and I've heard of a party in Humphrey's Peak…"

            Elliot looked a little surprised. "Humphrey's Peak… I've always thought it was a quiet, quaint little town."

            "It usually is, but for some reason or another there is a party right now…" continued Melody. 

            "So what are we still doing here? Let's go…" exclaimed Duran. 

            Melody ignored him and turned to Malik and Elliot. "So will you guys come?" 

            Ellliot nodded slowly.

            "Of course… we work way too hard as it is..." said Malik as he stood up.

            "Okay so it's decided then… we're all going to party" cheered Melody.  
  


************************************************************************

            Melody knocked on the door, for the second time, becoming rapidly annoyed. "If someone doesn't open up soon…" she began. 

            Suddenly the door swung open revealing a pleasant looking young man. Though not especially out of the ordinary he did have one striking feature: wild, green hair. Melody, completely forgetting that she herself had purple hair, could only gape at him. 

            "Well, just what we need… more uninvited guests," stated the green haired man jokingly.

            "Hello…" said Melody a bit crossly… she didn't like to be kept waiting. 

            Malik shook his head in disapproval. "Melody don't be so rude…" he scolded.

            The man laughed. "So I take it that Melody is always this impolite…" he sneered, losing his prior friendliness. 

            Melody growled. "Look I don't know who you are but…"

            "Clive!" interrupted a feminine voice. A young woman walked up to the door. "Are you hassling our guests?"

            "Of course not Cathy… I was just getting acquainted with Melody and her friends…" 

            "That's Ms. Vilente to you," corrected Melody rudely. 

            Clive smiled. "Of course Ms. Vilente… forgive me… come in." Clive stepped aside and let Melody and her entourage in.

            As they walked in they could hear Clive bickering with his female companion about something. Elliot looked shocked as he entered. 

            "I wouldn't have expected such a rowdy gathering… this is Humphrey's Peak isn't it?" asked Elliot as he looked around. However, there was no answer… everyone had somehow dissipated into the crowd. Elliot was all alone…

************************************************************************

            "Oh hello…" 

            Malik turned around to see who was speaking to him. It was the same lady from before… Clive's companion.  "Nice to see you again…" he replied.

            She smiled. "Yes… though we never were introduced formally. "Umm… I'm Catherine."

            "Malik…" 

            "Listen, sorry about earlier… my fiancé is a little rough around the edges… he's not a bad person though."

            "It wasn't really his fault; Melody is a bit belligerent…"

            Catherine beamed at him. "Oh I see… Clive said she was a self-absorbed wench." 

            Malik frowned. "Well I wouldn't go as far as to call her a self-absorbed wench."

            "Sorry… I didn't mean that… you care about her a lot don't you?" 

            "Eh… no not really… I've just known her for a long time that's all…" 

            "Oh well… would you care to dance?" 

            Malik seemed a bit startled but didn't see why he shouldn't. "Sure…"

            Catherine hesitated for a moment. "Ah… actually I probably shouldn't…" Malik stared at her somewhat strangely. "Oh no… Clive's not the jealous type… it just that… Melody's glaring daggers at me." 

            Malik turned around. A little ways off Melody stood, staring at the pair. She did seem a little angrier than usual… "Oh don't worry about it… that's her friendly look… let's dance."

            "Okay if you say so…"

************************************************************************

            "Hello ladies..." Duran sighed as he was ignored yet again. He simply could not remain single… tomorrow was Valentine's Day. Maybe if he approached one girl rather than a cluster… ridiculous…

            "Hey which one of you wants to come home with me…?" 

************************************************************************

            Elliot sat on the couch… alone and surrounded by party animals. He shivered slightly. Suddenly a girl approached him.

            "Hello," she mumbled shyly. "Did your friends abandon you too?"

            "Yeah sort of…" he admitted.

            "Oh same here…" 

            "Well, if you want we can be alone together," suggested Elliot. He stopped realizing that his statement made no logical sense. 

            The girl giggled. "I would like that very much… My name's Ellie…"

            "My name is Elliot." 

            "Wow they sound almost the same…" Ellie giggled again. 

            "Yes, they do…" Elliot found himself laughing right alongside of her.

************************************************************************

              Melody downed a glass of rum then refilled it. If Malik wanted to dance with that hussy that was his business. She sipped the rum as if thinking. 

            "Boo," shouted Clive maliciously. Melody jumped and spilled some of her drink. 

            "Ooooh… you are positively obnoxious…" screamed Melody as her arms flailed around wildly. Clive laughed.

            "I'm sorry…" he held out a napkin as a peace offering. She wrenched it from his hand bitterly. "I couldn't help it…"  

            "Hmm… why am I not surprised…" Melody began to wipe her face. "It splashed on my face... my make up… it's smudging."

            "Oh the humanity…" cried Clive sarcastically. 

            "Just leave me alone."

            "Vain…" 

            "Excuse me?!"

            Clive smirked at her. "You are the vainest person I've ever met." 

            Melody refilled her glass and gulped quite a bit down. "If you've got it why not flaunt it…" She paused seeming thoughtful. "Modesty is for the insecure."

            "Catherine?" asked Clive. 

            Melody stared at him in amazement. "How did you know I was referring to her of all people?"

            "She's dancing with that man you came in with…"

            "Who? Malik? I don't care…"

            "She must be doing something right if she's my fiancée…"

            "Beauty is everything!" yelled Melody sounding somewhat hysterical. 

            Clive frowned at her. "Beauty wasn't enough to catch Malik's eye… now was it?"

            "I don't want to catch Malik's eye…" Melody downed the rest of the glass. "I want to be beautiful."

            "Beautiful and alone?" asked Clive. Melody turned away. "Personality… that's why I'll marry Cathy." 

            Melody sighed. "You're an obnoxious man…" 

            "Maybe… but Catherine is going to marry me isn't she?" Clive stood up. "Good bye Ms. Vilente." 

            "It's Melody…" she corrected… only to discover that he was gone and she was alone. 

************************************************************************

            "I'm sorry I can't dance very well…" apologized Catherine as she stepped on Malik's foot for the eighteenth time. 

            "Don't worry about it," lied Malik as he felt a searing pain run up his leg.

            Clive walked up chuckling.  "Cathy… are you torturing this poor man?" scolded Clive.

            Catherine laughed. "Clive meet Malik… Malik meet Clive." 

            "Thanks for keeping Cathy occupied…" said Clive. 

            "Think nothing of it… though I hope you'll understand me when I choose to take a break in dancing…" replied Malik.

            Clive laughed. "It's fine… I'll take over now…" Malik stepped back allowing Clive to take his place. "Oh you should probably try and find Melody… she's drinking quite a bit of alcohol and is waiting for you." 

            Malik thanked him and went off to find Melody.

************************************************************************

            "Why are we leaving so soon?" complained Melody as she followed Malik.

            "Because you're drunk…" replied Malik.

            "I was having a lot of fun…" stated Melody as she stumbled over a couple of rocks. 

            Malik chuckled. "I'm sure you were… you drank enough to intoxicate an elephant." 

            "Are you calling me an elephant?" asked Melody angrily. 

            Malik sighed. "No I'm not… now hurry up." 

            Melody staggered a bit faster, taking a couple steps before falling down unto the ground. "Owww…" she whimpered. Malik turned around to find Melody sitting on the floor. 

            "Are you okay?" asked Malik sounding a bit more concerned than he had intended to. Melody nodded and stood up. "Good… be more careful…" 

             Melody giggled. "Malik will you carry me?"

            Malik rolled his eyes. "No…" 

            "Oh come on… a piggy back ride…"

            "No…"

            Melody scowled. "Well you know what, I refuse to move from this very spot… so there," she announced triumphantly.

            Malik sighed. "Fine then hop on…"  

            Melody jumped onto his back with a gleeful "Whee…"  

            "Ugh you're heavy…" complained Malik. 

            Melody was silent as Malik carried her. He walked slowly for a while.

            "Malik if I'm too heavy… you could put me down…" 

            "No it's okay…" he walked a bit more. 

            "Are you sure?" asked Melody. 

            Malik paused. "Actually I'm lying… you are too heavy…" He set her down. "I'm sorry…" 

            "Oh it's fine…" Melody looked around. "You know what… the waste land is a horrible place… at least some parts…"

            "Yes, that's why we're working so hard to fix it…" 

            "Malik, you're about nineteen aren't you?" 

            "Yes, I am." 

            "You know I was once engaged like that Catherine girl… well not engaged, his parents wouldn't allow him to marry me. My sweet heart and I were going to elope. It was supposed to be romantic… you know traversing the wasteland together." 

            "What happened?"

            "That was three years ago, I was nineteen… we did elope and we did traverse the wasteland… but we were attacked by bandits…" Melody paused. She laughed mirthlessly. "He thought he could protect me… the boy's bones are disintegrating somewhere out there…" 

            "That's horrible…"

            Melody sighed. "It's the life we live…" 

"I'm sorry…"

"No… I'm sorry I told you that… I can't be optimistic like you or Catherine or Clive…" 

            "It doesn't matter…"

            Melody blushed slightly. "Umm… we're here… we're at Little Rock…"

            "I know… Goodnight I guess…" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            So how was it? Please review… Next chapter may be up in anywhere from one to two days. 


	6. Arguement

**Before I begin my usual mindless banter, I'd just like to thank all of you people for reviewing… it really helped me get this far… (realizes that this is only the 6th chapter…) Heh… heh… Oh well… I couldn't have done it with out you guys. **

Now on to the part you all ignore… 

 Here's chapter 6… The last chapter was weird but I think this gets back on track… at least I think it does… no actually I lied… it doesn't… 

Standard Disclaimer: Nope… I don't own a thing…

Here we go…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**February 14th, 6:00 am- Valentine's Day**

            Melody awakened to the sound of someone knocking on the door. It was agonizing… the thuds echoing through her skull the throbbing pain… why? Then yesterday's events all came back to her. "Hangover," she mumbled weakly as she got up. She walked to the door slowly. It was times like this that she regretted the fact that all seven of them all stayed in the Little Rock Inn… "I shouldn't have drank so much… and I shouldn't have stayed in this hotel." Melody opened the door cautiously, for fear that the bright, loud outside world would give her a worse headache.

            "Good morning…" greeted Malik a little too happily for Melody's taste. Everything about him exuded happiness… bright blue eyes and that smile… much too perky. Melody frowned in response.  

            "You have some nerve waking me at this unholy hour of the morning…" she yelled angrily. 

            Malik looked at her in amusement. Slightly hunched over and squinting due to the light, Melody looked comical more than anything… the aftermath of alcohol abuse. She couldn't expect him to take her seriously now could she? 

            Malik barely stifled his laughter as he replied, "Its Leehalt's fault, he asked me to wake you."

            "I don't care… you've still got some nerve…" Melody turned her head away from him as if she found the wall very interesting.

            "Hmm… you know what… I think I liked you better when you were drunk." Melody's head snapped back towards him. 

            Melody frowned even though she was blushing slightly. "I… I… didn't mean anything by anything what I said yesterday…" 

            "So you do remember…" 

            "Yes, just a little…" Melody looked up at him. "I'm sorry for telling you that… I'm sorry that I ever brought it up… I'm sorry… " She stopped for a moment. She _was_ sorry, sorry for leaving everything she held dear behind, sorry she no longer cared and sorry because she found something she held even more dear…  Melody sighed. "Ah…I'm sorry for a lot of things."

            "Don't say things like that… it's depressing."

            "Listen you… I don't care what you say… I have a right to be the way I am… I've gone through a lot," shouted Melody furiously. 

             "You're completely selfish… do you really think you're the only one who's had a hard life? Don't you care about anyone else but yourself?" exclaimed Malik, his voice suggesting a hybrid between disbelief and anger. 

            Melody was now quaking in an effort to suppress her fury. "So I guess this is my cue… I'm supposed to say something like 'I care about you'… but I don't… I hate you!" Melody clenched her fists absentmindedly. "I hate the fact that you're always happy… that your life is perfect… that **_you're _**perfect… nothing bad ever happens to you!" 

            "Who are you to tell me what has happened in **_my_** life?" growled Malik. 

            "You're right…" began Melody mockingly. "Who I am to tell you about your life…" She halted, grinning a little maliciously. "So why don't you tell me?" 

            Malik was silent. 

            "Aha…" cried Melody. "I knew it… nothing bad has ever happened to you…"

            "Oh so I suppose watching my mother die wasn't bad… I guess I should be glad that I don't even remember my father… It was great being a fifteen year old orphan… oh and drifting across the wasteland was great fun…" 

            Melody stared at him. She was shocked… "Umm… I'm really sorry…" It was the first time in a long time that she was completely honest.

            "Hmph… no you aren't, you loathe me… remember?" reminded Malik. Melody was now furious. She had been completely honest for the first time in a long time, and this is what it got her?

            "Yes...  I do loathe…" Melody took a deep breath. "How could I not… hollow, unfeeling bastard that you are…" 

            The words impacted Malik greatly. Melody smiled a half smile… she had found the gaping hole in his defenses and she knew it. She should have been happier… but she couldn't, no, not after she saw just how much she had hurt him. Not after she saw him stumble backwards as if his legs had acted on their own. She saw his expression… he was lost and his eyes glazed over with tears. She couldn't be happy… not when he bit down on his lip to hold back a choked sob. He was biting his lip… he had lips so soft they only deserved to be kissed… Melody wanted to apologize but couldn't… she just couldn't....

Suddenly he collected himself. He was back to his old façade… no pain visible. That was **_he_** was back to his façade… his eyes were a different story entirely… she could see how he felt. However, she ripped her attention from his eyes to look at him. He smirked. It was the type of smile a tiger would give its prey… the type of smile you would flash right before you ripped a person's soul apart. Melody knew… she had seen it many times on her own face.

            "Why don't you just go **_back_** to your love… out in the wasteland, **_dead_**… the one you **_abandoned_**,**** the one who **_loved_** you… the only one who ever **_could_**?" asked Malik. After each syllable Melody felt something incredibly sharp being jabbed into her heart. For once, Melody was speechless… "Let me guess…" continued Malik, "Cold? Heartless? The truth?" 

            She was the first to cry. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she yelled, **_"I hate you!!"_**

            "The feeling is mutual…" 

            "Get out already, leave!" she yelled.  

            Malik didn't reply; he complied with her command and seemed almost glad. Melody slammed the door. She marched back to her bed and sat down. She felt so angry…What could she do now? She lay down, sprawled across the bed. "Well Melody," she mumbled to herself… "You've just destroyed another thing you care about… how do you feel?"  She laughed; laughing at how stupid and pitiful she was. She stopped gradually until the whole room was silent. "I need a beer…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            That was a little weird… as are my other chapters… Please Review… The next chapter will be longer I think… 


	7. Arrival

            Yay… chapter 7… and the reviews keep coming… you guys are great. Anyway, this chapter truly does get back on track… so with out further postponement… 

Standard Disclaimer: 

Here we go…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**February 14th, 7:00 am- Valentine's Day**

            Leehalt watched as Melody sipped a beer sitting at a table all alone. It was kind of strange; a beer in the morning? Leehalt came closer. 

            "A beer? I thought coffee was your poison of choice in the morning…" 

            Melody didn't even have to turn around to see who it was; she recognized the voice almost instantaneously. It was Leehalt, returning to scoff at her emotions… Okay, so the man didn't actually do that at all, but she was angry and drunk so it didn't matter. 

            "Yeah, well… not today," she replied curtly. Leehalt scowled.

            "Look it's not like I care about you or anything but you shouldn't drink so much…" he advised.

            "And why not?"

            Leehalt seemed a bit startled by the question. "Well, because… because we need to complete the plan, of course." 

            Melody looked a bit crestfallen. "Is that the only reason?" 

            "No, course not… You shouldn't drink because… it's not good for you," he amended. Melody beamed at him. 

            "Oh, well then Leehalt, you've managed to win me over…" Melody stood up setting her beer aside. "Let's go get me a man!"

            A few bystanders turned to face Melody, who was seemingly oblivious to all the attention she was receiving. Leehalt, however, was a bit unnerved by the looks people gave him. Why did Melody always have to be so loud? 

            Melody noticed the look Leehalt had on his face and laughed. Bringing her volume down she mumbled, "Come on let's get to work… we're going to be late…"

************************************************************************

_Dear Melody, _

            _Why send a letter when you are so close? Why send a letter when your heart is so close to mine? I send a letter because I'm afraid… afraid of rejection and afraid of the consequences…_

_            Actually, I must apologize, I don't fear the consequences. I know a lot of things could happen…and most of the consequences seem less than pleasant… but it will all be worth it if I can have you by my side forever. _

_            I'll give up what I must… my past, my pride, you name it, anything. I will follow you through the vast wasteland if only to hear you say three little words… _

_            I love you… And wonder if you feel the same…_

_Your willing slave in mind body and soul…_

            Melody looked up from the letter as she traced her finger over an empty envelope. For a moment she was still, then with a firm resolve she picked up a pen and signed '_Werner'. _She folded the letter carefully and placed it in the envelope. There it was all done, now they just had to get this to Ekatrina.Once Ekatrina saw it… there'd be a bit of trouble that's for sure…

            Melody sighed. She actually didn't even care any more… the only reason she was still carrying it out was to help Leehalt...

Melody frowned. Why was she so stupid? Malik had always been there and she hadn't ever noticed her feelings. Now that she had pissed him off she couldn't keep her mind off of him. She couldn't stop thinking about his face… she remembered every little detail, from his blue eyes, to his velvety lips and the way his jaw bone jutted out just below his ear. Melody blushed furiously as her thoughts wandered down his neck, past his collar bone and further still… she sighed.

Melody got up. Werner was supposed to be here by now… he was never one to be late… 

************************************************************************

            "Uncle Elliot, Uncle Malik!" shouted Virginia as she ran to greet the two men. She jumped onto Elliot, who barely caught her. "I missed you guys!" 

Elliot smiled as he set her down. "I missed you too, Virginia." The little girl turned to face Malik. 

"What about you? Did you miss me Uncle Malik?" she asked peering up at him happily.

"Of course I did. I cried everyday for weeks after you left," replied Malik, smiling a bit. Virginia giggled. 

"That's not true," she accused cutely. 

Malik sighed. "Ah, you've caught me… I only cried for a couple of days." He looked around. "Virginia where are your parents?"

"They're here… they're just walking real… slow…" Virginia sighed deeply. "They take so long to do everything!"

As if on cue, Werner and Ekatrina entered. "Virginia keep it down…" chided Ekatrina gently. She looked at Elliot and Malik. "Oh hello… it's been a while hasn't it?"

"Nice to see you again," stated Elliot. Malik nodded.

Ekatrina stepped forward. "I'm so bad with names… Mr. Enduro and Mr. Bendict?" she asked as she pointed to them respectively. 

"Yes… but Mr. Bendict makes me sound awfully old…" said Malik. Virginia nodded. 

"Yeah mommy… he's not old like Uncle Leehalt or daddy…" scolded Virginia as she pointed at Malik. 

Ekatrina smiled at her daughter. "Okay, then Malik it is." She seemed thoughtful for a moment. "And you're Elliot, right?" Elliot nodded. "Your hair color makes it you easy to remember." 

Virginia jumped up in excitement. "Yeah, I like his hair because it's all silvery and cool. But, I also like purple hair… hey, where's Aunt Melody?"

"Yes… where is Melody? I've been worried about her… she's been acting strangely…" commented Werner speaking for the first time in a while.

Ekatrina frowned slightly. "Melody? Oh Melody… the woman with the purple hair."

"Yes, Melody Vilente… the woman with the purple hair," mocked Melody as she walked up to the other lady. Using her three inch heels to her advantage, Melody looked down upon Ekatrina. "Hello Mrs. Maxwell," she greeted making Ekatrina cringe.

Ekatrina quickly regained her composure. "Hello **_Miss _**Vilente," she retaliated.

Melody struggled to suppress a growl. She had remembered hating Ekatrina but not loathing her. She had forgotten that Ekatrina was beautiful and kind. And she hadn't realized that Ekatrina was so close to Malik…

"So what brings you here… you visited not to long ago…"  Melody continued trying to keep her tone somewhat pleasant. 

"It was five months ago…" replied Ekatrina. 

Melody smiled. "Yes, I know…"

The room was deadly silent. She could see Malik from the corner of her eye; he didn't look like he appreciated her show. Oh well, the look on Ekatrina's face was enough to compensate for his disapproval. Ekatrina opened her mouth to say something twice but changed her mind at the last minute. Ekatrina felt every staring at her… why wouldn't anyone intervene? 

"Melody five months was too much… I missed you…" whined Virginia as she tugged at the folds of Melody's dress. 

Melody was silent for a moment. "Yes, I missed you too…" she whispered. Melody smiled kindly. She couldn't keep it up, not with Virginia looking at her like that. "Do you want to see something cool?" 

Virginia nodded. Melody grabbed her hand and led her away. 

************************************************************************

            Sorry for the delay… I take weekends off… Read and Review.


	8. The Special Lettter

            Okay this chapter is completely relevant… the party is finally beginning and there are a couple of unexpected guests. Well maybe their expected but umm… oh never mind. Just read…

Standard Disclaimer: Don't flatter me… I own nothing

Here we go…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**February 14th, 11:00 am- Valentine's Day**

            Virginia giggled happily as she followed Melody into her office. "Melody, why does that little boy have silver hair like Elliot," she asked remembering the tank she had been shown. She didn't know people could live in green water…

            "It's Elliot's son, I guess…" replied Melody as she fumbled with the keys to her office. 

            Virginia frowned. "You called him an it." 

            Melody smirked. She **_had_** called him an it. Elliot would have killed her if he had heard… It was strange how Virginia had picked that up without even knowing the story behind Jet Enduro… "It was a mistake, I'm sorry." 

            "It's okay." Virginia looked up at Melody. "What else are you gonna show me?"

            Melody finally got the door opened. "I'm going to show you a letter that I got from someone special." She stepped in. 

            "Who? I have a special friend named Neil back home… but he doesn't write me special letters." Virginia seemed thoughtful. "I know! Malik must have wrote you the letter." She smiled triumphantly.

            "No, it isn't from Malik." Melody reached for the envelope and waved it around. "This is from someone more important." Melody resisted the urge to laugh; more important than Malik? 

            "Who's that?" 

            Melody suddenly felt bad. How was she to tell a little girl that her father had sent her a love letter, even if it wasn't true? "Hmm… I can't tell you but… you can read it later…" 

            Virginia nodded. Melody sighed inwardly. She wanted to help Leehalt but tricking poor Virginia like that… She didn't understand how he could expect her to do such a thing. It was mean. And yet she would do it, she knew she would. She had come too far to back down. Melody walked towards the door. "Come on let's go see if the party started." Maybe she could get some beer, which always helped her feel better.

************************************************************************

            Melody could tell was Leehalt in a good mood. He stood by the entrance smiling and looking smug. As Melody got closer she could see that he was chatting happily with a man. He didn't look familiar, no wait he did… 

            Melody froze. Virginia, who didn't realize that the woman had stopped, bumped right into her. "Hey, Auntie what's wrong? 'Cause you were walking and then you stopped," asked Virginia.

            Melody didn't answer. Instead she pointed a quivering finger at the man in front of her. "It's you… why are you here!?" 

            Leehalt looked at her strangely. To him his companion was just your average green haired man… but Melody knew better, it was no other than Clive Winslet. 

            Clive laughed. "Is that anyway to greet your old friend?"

            "Don't even start with me Clive…" 

            She was interrupted as Leehalt coughed loudly. "Umm… Melody can I speak to you for a moment." Melody nodded and allowed herself to be led about two feet away from Clive.

            "Melody what do you think you're doing," he whispered. Melody was about to answer but he continued. "Mr. Winslet is Berlitz's son in law… Berlitz is an esteemed scientist, esteemed Melody, esteemed, he's an esteemed…"

            "I get the point," yelled Melody. "But I will **_not_** be nice to him… I'll just keep clear of him." Melody looked around to find Virginia. She found the little girl talking to Clive. 

            "And my daddy said that I could come and visit, so I did, and we're having a party…" mumbled Virginia speaking rapidly. "I like your hair Mr. Clive… it's green." 

            Clive laughed. "I like your hair too Virginia, you take after your father, right?" 

            Virginia nodded and opened her mouth to tell another story. However, Melody grabbed her hand and began to lead her away gently. "I don't wanna go, I wanna talk to Clive." Virginia pulled away. 

            "No, no, no Virginia let's go," begged Melody. Virginia seemed thoughtful. 

            "Okay, but can we go talk to Malik… he's funny…"

            "No, not him either."

            Clive raised an eyebrow. "What did you get into a fight with him too?" he asked. 

            "That's none of your business…" replied Melody.

            "Fighting is bad; my mommy says that I shouldn't fight even if all the boys are big meanies," chided Virginia as she walked up to Clive. "Do you fight Clive?"

            "Sometimes," he admitted in a confidential tone as he leaned towards Virginia. "But I never start fights." He looked up at Melody.

            "Are you saying that I started the fight with Malik?" shouted Melody angrily. 

            "Yes, I **_know_** that you did," replied Clive.

            Virginia gasped. "Auntie… did you beat Malik up? Is he bleeding? Did you hurt him?" she asked anxiously.  

            "No I didn't hurt him, at least not physically," mumbled Melody.

            "What does phy-sia umm…physicall-lee mean?" Virginia looked confused. 

            Melody sighed. "Oh never mind; I didn't hurt him."

            "But you just said you did," whined Virginia.

            "What she means is that she didn't hit him but she might of hurt his feelings…" explained Clive. "Isn't that right Melody?"

            Melody nodded. "Yes it is but it wasn't my fault… he hurt my feelings too…" Melody paused. Why was she explaining herself to him? 

            "Ah, I see so you're feeling upset too…" mused Clive thoughtfully. "So what are you going to do?" 

            "Ugh… why do I have to do everything? Why can't he do anything? Why should I take the initiative?" complained Melody.

            Virginia frowned. "I don't know what intia-tive means but…. you're lying. Malik does a lot of things. He always gives you stuff… and he talks to you… and he gets you your coffee… and he's nice." Virginia sniffled slightly. "And  one time I saw you kick him for no reason…" At this point Virginia burst into tears. Clive picked her up and glared at Melody. 

            "It's okay Virginia," soothed Clive, still shooting death stares at Melody. He looked around for anyone to take Virginia off his hands. No, he didn't want to rid of himself of the crying child; he just wanted to find someone who could comfort her better. "Virginia would you like to go with Leehalt?" Clive apparently was a bad judge of character.

            Virginia rubbed her eyes and nodded. Clive set her down. Melody watched as Virginia walked up to Leehalt. 

            "Leehalt, Melody is being mean. Will you play with me?" asked Virginia wiping away some of her tears. 

            Leehalt looked at her with disgust. He never did like the child… yet she did have a little bit of Ekatrina in her… But he still didn't want to be near her, much less play with her. Suddenly an evil glint flickered in his eyes. "Aww…" began Leehalt trying to sound compassionate, "Don't worry, how'd you like to read Melody's special letter?" 

            "I would like that very much," answered Virginia. 

            "Come with me then," stated Leehalt as he led Virginia away. As he was leaving he looked up at Melody. The woman caught his gaze… he would take care of it all. Good, Melody thought, less work for me.

            "Melody, I'm speaking to you…" Melody was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts by Clive's voice. 

            "Oh okay speak…" mumbled Melody.

            "What I asked you was: How do you feel about making a little girl cry?"

            "I feel like Melody Vilente."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Next chapter is sad… I think. Anyway please review. 


	9. Crushed

            This is a short sad chapter… Poor Virginia…

Standard Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own it

Here we go…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**February 14th, 11:40 am- Valentine's Day**

            Virginia stumbled through the hallway crying. She had to find her mommy; her mommy always knew what to do… Why couldn't she find her? Everything looked blurry… where was her mommy?

            She burst another door… where was she? A couple more doors were opened and nothing. Virginia another opened a door, finally finding her mother talking with Malik. Ekatrina looked up, coming face to face with her teary eyed daughter. 

            "Virginia what's wrong?" asked Ekatrina worriedly. 

            The little girl threw her self on to the floor, near her mother and buried her face in her lap. She began to mumble something into Ekatrina's dress.   

            "Virginia honey, speak up," pleaded      Ekatrina. 

            Virginia lifted her head. She swallowed… the lump in her throat wouldn't go away. "Mommy… Daddy doesn't love you…" she whispered in a raspy voice.

            Malik was gravely silent. Surely Melody hadn't… she wouldn't. Not through Virginia…

            "Oh Virginia, of course he does," assured Ekatrina.  

            "No he doesn't." Virginia lifted her hand. She uncurled her fingers revealing a crumpled ball of paper.

 Ekatrina gently took the paper from Virginia. She flattened it and tried to straighten it out. Her blue eyes scanned over the letter quickly. Though slightly smudged by Virginia sweaty palm, the hand writing was the same she seen in all those letters Werner sent. It was the same… but it couldn't be. 

"Virginia don't worry…" Ekatrina looked over the letter. "I don't know what this is all about but we'll figure it out when your Daddy comes back." She didn't sound very convincing and Virginia gave a helpless little cry. 

"But what if he never comes back… what if Auntie takes him away forever…" shouted Virginia in despair.

"Your father would never do such a thing." Virginia seemed to calm down slightly. 

"Can I see the letter?" asked Malik suddenly. He couldn't let this go on with out knowing what was going on. 

Ekatrina nodded distractedly. She handed him the letter. He read it to himself.

_Dear Melody, _

            _Why send a letter when you are so close? Why send a letter when your heart is so close to mine? I send a letter because I'm afraid… afraid of rejection and afraid of the consequences…_

_            Actually, I must apologize, I don't fear the consequences. I know a lot of things could happen…and most of the consequences seem less than pleasant… but it will all be worth it if I can have you by my side forever. _

_            I'll give up what I must… my past, my pride, you name it, anything. I will follow you through the vast wasteland if only to hear you say three little words… _

_            I love you… And wonder if you feel the same…_

_Your willing slave in mind body and soul…_

                                                                                    _Werner_

            Malik smiled grimly. It seemed just like the bull Melody would write. She had done a good job too… stringy handwriting just like Werner. 

            "Ekatrina…" he mumbled gently. "I'm going to leave you two alone, do you mind?"

            "No, no it's fine," whispered Ekatrina.

            He nodded and walked out. 

************************************************************************

            "What do you want?" asked Melody sounding angry but looking shocked. 

            "I want to know why you gave that letter to Virginia," demanded Malik. 

            Melody frowned. She had almost expected an apology from the look on his face. But once again he came to defend someone else. "I didn't, I just wrote the letter; Leehalt gave her the letter." 

            Malik sighed. "And you let him?" 

            "Yes, I did," replied Melody.

            "I can't believe you'd do such a thing… she's over there crying."

            Melody leaned forward, scowling. "Well, I don't care, she could cry her eyes out and I still wouldn't care." 

            "How can you not care... it's" 

            Melody cut him off. "If it'll help me it doesn't matter who gets hurt," she announced cruelly. "If you care about the girl so much, then go ahead, ruin my plan…" 

            Malik looked at her angrily. "I… I…" Melody smiled slightly… Malik never ever stuttered. 

            "You what? What are you going to do?" Melody didn't really care if he ruined Leehalt's chance at love… well not much. He didn't answer so Melody shrugged her shoulders and began to leave.

            As she walked out the door she heard Malik whisper, "I won't do a thing…" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            So how was it? It was short… a little too short. Oh well. I'll update on Monday or Tuesday. Review.


	10. On the Brink of Destruction

            Reviews! Yay! I bask in the glory of my ego. Woohoo!

            Umm… anyway this chapter should be called "Maxwell's on the Brink of Destruction" but that title (despite it's accuracy) makes me laugh. So I just I shortened it. 

It's a horrible little chapter where the Maxwell's are very close to being separated… 

Standard Disclaimer: If I owned Wild Arms… Melody Vilente would writhe in hellfire… umm… wait she does? Ah, well I don't own it regardless.

Here we go…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**February 14th, 12:00 pm- Valentine's Day**

            Melody was beginning to feel sick to her stomach. Werner and Ekatrina were quarreling and it was her fault. Virginia cried and cried while Clive tried to calm her down… and Malik just sulked in a corner glaring at Melody. He had said he wasn't going to ruin the plan but as flattered as Melody felt, she was also feeling guilty. If Malik wouldn't do the right thing, who would? _Ah, it was all** his** fault!_

            "I can't believe you'd deny it… especially when I have written evidence!" yelled Ekatrina angrily. She waved the letter in the air. 

            Werner frowned. He was losing his patience as well. "I didn't write the letter… some one else did," he shouted. 

            "Who then? Who would do such a thing?" asked Ekatrina.

            "I don't know." Werner turned to face Melody. "Where did you say you got the letter?"

            Melody inhaled deeply. Here was her chance to come clean… _Hmph, yeah right!_ "I found it in my office, on the floor," she lied. "Someone must have slid it under the door. I was keeping quiet about it, you know, so I could talk to Werner about it in private but somehow Virginia got it."

            "This is where I'm to blame," announced Leehalt sounding upset. "I gave the letter to Virginia because I heard Melody promise her that she could see it. Virginia was crying and I figured it'd be the best way to cheer her up. I didn't realize that Melody was purposely trying to keep the letter a secret." 

            Everyone was silent for a moment. There was something strange about the whole scenario. Leehalt trying to cheer Virginia up?

            "I think Leehalt wrote the letter," announced Werner. 

            This seemed to fuel the fire. "Oh, no Werner, you're not blaming this on Leehalt!" yelled Ekatrina. "You always blame our misfortunes on him." 

            Werner sighed. "Okay so it probably wasn't Leehalt. But who then?" 

            "Why don't you stop trying to worm your way out of this; just admit what you did." Ekatrina paused to wipe a tear from her eye. "I don't understand why you want to drag this out… do you enjoy watching us in pain?" 

            Melody couldn't help but feel that the question was directed at her. She knew it was silly; Ekatrina was clearly speaking to Werner but still… Melody looked around; it seemed that she wasn't the only one being made uncomfortable. Leehalt and Malik were having some qualms too. She knew Leehalt wouldn't tell… but Malik was capable of giving in. _If he tells, I'll hate him forever…_

            "No, I love you both… you know I'd never leave you," assured Werner.

            "Then why'd you do it… how do I know you love me if you write something like this to another woman?" demanded Ekatrina.

            The room was quiet except for Virginia's hushed sobs. Suddenly, a male voice broke the silence. "I know who did it." Everyone turned to the source of the voice. Duran Bryant had decided to selfless for once. "Malik and Melody devised this very plot to ruin your marriage," he continued. 

            "Malik and Melody?" questioned Werner in disbelief. 

            "I can believe that Melody would have done such a thing, but Malik?" exclaimed Ekatrina. 

            Duran nodded. "Yes, Melody **_and _**Malik." 

            Leehalt shifted uncomfortably. _Malik will owe me for this… _He gave a sigh then came forward. "Duran's partially right. Melody was involved, but only slightly. It was me; I did most of the plotting. Malik was not involved at all," he mumbled. 

            Melody frowned. If Leehalt was going to confess she might as well too… "Actually I had a bigger part in the plot than Leehalt chose to tell you all," she announced. 

            Werner was silent. Leehalt was a given but he still couldn't believe that Melody had done such a thing. "Why did you do it?" he asked of Melody. 

            Melody didn't know what to say. She didn't know why she had taken a part in the plot. She could say she did it to help Leehalt, but that wasn't the case. She had done it to make Malik jealous and because she loathed Ekatrina. _What kind of reasons were those?_

            "I'll tell you why she did it…" began Duran. "She tried to separate you two because takes joy in destroying people's lives for her own gain. She's a home-wrecker; a slut…" 

            Before Duran could continue, Melody slammed her fist into his face. He reeled back and clutched at his bleeding mouth. "**_How dare you!" _**she roared, **_"I despise you Duran!" _**Melody ran out before Duran could reply. 

            Clive turned to Malik. "Go after her," he mumbled. Malik didn't need to be told; he marched after her before Clive could even finish his sentence. 

************************************************************************

            Melody vision was slightly blurred by tears anger as she stormed through the hallway. She had done the right thing and was still looked upon with scorn. And she absolutely hated Duran. Whore; Slut… her parents had said the same thing about her. Everyone did… everyone. _Why is everyone always so angry at me?_

            "Melody, wait up…" 

            Melody stopped for a moment. It was Malik. Why was he following her… At this point she didn't care, she had been completely humiliated. She began to walk faster. 

His footsteps sounded closer but she didn't turn to face him. Melody felt Malik's hand clasp her shoulder slowly, tentatively. Melody whirled around, giving him her best glare, before roughly pushing his hand off of her shoulder. She couldn't see very well through her tears but he seemed to look upset.

            "Melody talk to me…" he pleaded. 

            **_"Leave me the hell alone!"_ **she screamed. Blind with rage, she scratched him, drawing a bit of blood. 

Melody watched a thin stream of blood from the side of Malik's face trickle down his neck with a bit of remorse. Almost whispering she scolded, "You idiot, this is the one time you have the right to hit me back, and you don't." 

            Malik smiled. "Yes, I am pretty ridiculous…" he mumbled. 

            "Ah, no I am… I shouldn't have hit you." Melody leaned forward to touch the scratch on Malik's face. He winced as she wiped the blood away with her fingers. She pulled her hand back quickly. "Did I hurt you?" she asked. 

            "Yes, but I don't care…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            The next chapter is the last one. It's going to be a bit short. (Translated: It's going to be ludicrously short.) It'll be strange… and will be up by Wednesday. It'll be about Werner yelling at Melody, Clive being Clive and Pete trying to bring peace. Please review. 


	11. Not Awful at All

            Last chapter… yup. The story was much longer than I had originally planned it to be... I want to say thank you to everyone for reviewing and dealing with my extreme laziness. So umm… "Thank you!" 

            This chappy is too short… 

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own it… yet… (Maniacal laughter fills the room. This is then followed by some unhealthy coughing) 

Here we go…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**February 14th, 2:00 pm- Valentine's Day **

            "I understand that the recent events may have caused some ill feelings towards one another," lectured Pete, "but we should let this hatred go." He looked at Werner and Leehalt who were glaring at each other. "This of course excludes Werner and Leehalt who will quarrel regardless," he concluded. 

            Werner stood up. "I, for one, will find it hard to forgive both Leehalt and Melody after what they did to my family." He once again shot Leehalt a dirty look. 

            Melody sprang up suddenly. "Well, you know what I don't care… your wife is a bitch anyway," she hissed. Ekatrina who sat nearby seemed completely outraged.

            "I don't recall asking your opinion, Melody!" yelled Werner coming to his wife's defense. 

            "And I don't recall needing your permission for anything!" screeched Melody.

            Werner seemed ready to say something but Pete interrupted. "Stop it both of you! Neither of you is getting anything out of yelling at one another." 

            "I just can't see why anyone would want to hurt us like this…" mumbled Werner somewhat apologetically. 

            Leehalt sighed. He stood up slowly and faced Werner. "As much as I despise you," he began hesitantly, "I did go overboard and I'm sorry for any pain I may have caused Ekatrina… and Virginia… I guess she's only part demon." Leehalt paused then frowned. "And I know I'm going to regret saying this… but I guess I should apologize to you also, Werner."

            Werner looked at Leehalt confusedly. "Well… I'm… You…." 

Ekatrina smiled at Leehalt. "We can't completely forgive you but we appreciate it," she replied. 

            Leehalt nodded a bit embarrassedly. 

            Melody frowned at Leehalt. _How can he care about her enough to set his pride aside? _She gave him a look that screamed, "Traitor!" and turned away angrily.

            "Well, Melody are you going to apologize?" questioned Clive breaking the awkward silence that followed. 

            "You've got to be kidding!" yelled Melody coming closer to Clive. "I won't apologize…" 

            A sharp slap silenced Melody. She clutched at her face gingerly. "I don't usually approve of violence but you were truly asking for it," mumbled Clive. "You hurt this family for reasons you your self don't understand and can't even admit that you were wrong…" Clive's voice trailed off slowly as he stared at Melody.

            The usually irate woman nodded slowly. "You're right I was wrong… I don't like Ekatrina but she's still human and I don't want to hurt Virginia or Werner anymore… I'm sorry," she mumbled. Then as an afterthought she added, "Thank you," almost inaudibly. 

            Clive gave her a half- smile.  

************************************************************************

            Melody peered into the open door somewhat hesitantly. "Malik are you there?" she called out. 

            "Yeah, I'm here, come in…" replied Malik.

            Melody stepped inside. "So I take it you're not busy…"

            "No, not today." Malik paused. "Actually, I'm never really busy, that's just an excuse to get people to leave me alone."

            "Well thank you for sharing that…" she announced a little crossly. 

            Malik shrugged and stared at her. "Did Clive hit you hard?" he asked suddenly.

            "No, and he was right I was being completely stubborn," answered Melody.

            "He's usually right about a lot of things." 

            Melody nodded, blushing slightly. "Umm… you know what he told me once?" she began nervously. "He told me that I love you… now isn't that ridiculous?" She laughed apprehensively. 

            "Like I said he's right about a lot of things…" murmured Malik. 

            "What do you mean by that?" asked Melody angrily. She towered over Malik who sat in a chair. 

            Malik stood up, laughing. "Oh come on Melody absolutely everyone knows you're crazy about me…" 

            "Of all the arrogant things you could say…" fumbled Melody. She went to smack him but Malik caught her hand. She tried to pull away, just out habit, but couldn't… he held on tightly. 

            He leaned in close to her and whispered, "Are you saying I'm wrong?"

            Melody didn't get to answer him as Malik kissed her on the lips. It was a chaste, short kiss but not in anyway disappointing. Malik stepped back just as Elliot entered the room. 

            Melody stared at Elliot furiously. _Of all the freaking times for him to come in!_ Elliot was a bit unnerved by Melody's expression but decided not to ask. "Clive's father- in-law will sponsor us… we're getting sponsored," he announced enthusiastically. 

            Malik smiled slightly. "So our institution is not broke anymore?" he questioned. 

            "Nope… Clive said that Catherine and Berlitz would be happy to sponsor such 'colorful' people as ourselves…" replied Elliot. 

            "So I guess Valentine's Day wasn't as bad as we thought…" murmured Malik thoughtfully. 

            "Nope, it wasn't awful at all…" added Melody as she looked at Malik. "Not awful at all…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            I don't like the way this chapter came out…Oh well, at least it's done! Now I can I be lazy for a while… not that I wasn't lazy before. I mean it's been like a whole week. But I have an excuse… it was final week. Yup!  And I failed the French exam…


End file.
